These are the lies
by Devils Stories
Summary: Natsu has the world, thousands of fans, he's the lead singer of a band he's in with his friends. He has a model girlfriend and she's his world. One of his band mates wont shut up about the girl he met a few months ago and when the band finally meets her...Natsu realizes the lies he's been telling himself.


(nalu)

I tossed a grin to the crowd, listening to the roar of the fans. Gray lifted up his arm, yelling out, his voice lost since he wasn't near the mic.

"Thank you! Good night Hargeon!" I yelled and the crowd screamed louder. I couldn't help but to laugh, heading off stage with Gray, Gajeel, Loke and Jellal. Loke and Gray were yelling, jumping over each other in the post show excitement and adrenaline. I joined in, laughing and all of us shoving each other around as we made our way to the dressing room.

"One more show then we're done with tour." Loke exhaled, falling onto the couch that matched his orange hair.

"It's been a year, what are we going to do when this tour is over?" I asked, a pout on my face.

"Sleep." Jellal, Gajeel and Gray said in unison. Loke let out a distressed noise.

"I just want to see my angel." He cried and I smirked.

"Come on Loke, tell us who she is. You've been talking to her for three months and won't let us even see her. You even stopped sleeping around. Last time you had a groupie was before you left for that tour." I said, crossing my arms as the group turned their attention to him. He watched me from the corner of his eyes. Before he could answer I heard a giggle then a hand slide under my arm, looping their own with mine.

"Why are you guys talking about groupies?" The innocent voice asked and I looked down, seeing the short white haired model with big blue eyes, also known as my girlfriend. I just raised my brows in surprise. She wasn't supposed to be here for another two weeks.

"You're here?" Was all I said, surprise in my voice. I couldn't help but to notice the flick of disappointment in her eyes before she covered it with a huge smile. I took a breath, slowly giving her a smile.

"It's good to see you Lis." I said, bending and kissing her cheek. She let out a giggle before turning back to the boys.

"Hey guys!" She said, waving and they all called out a greeting, the adrenaline wearing off as they settled down, letting the long day hit them.

"Hey Lisanna, how was the photo tour?" Loke asked. He was in the band with us, but he was also a model. Well we were all one but he was a model before we started the band and took more jobs than we did. He had been with Lisanna for the first week of a photo tour before leaving and going on band tour. He left about three months ago for two weeks when we had a break to go on the photo tour in France. Lisanna laughed.

"It was so much fun. You missed it one of the shoots I did with the girls would have been perfect for you and Star, we had to do it with Hibiki though." She said and his eyes glistened over in interest. I cocked my head, sitting down on a arm chair, letting Lisanna sit on my lap. I smiled to myself. I loved Lisanna, I don't know where I would be without her.

"Y-yeah? How is she?" He asked and all of our heads snapped to him. Loke just stuttered. Gray walked over, a serious look on his face.

"Dude...did you just...stutter?" He asked in disbelief. A blush slowly covered his face and I laughed.

"He's blushing! Oh God this is great. Is this the supposed angel you keep talking about?" I asked and Lisanna smirked.

"You think that's bad? Wait till-"

"Liss where the hell did you-" My smile dropped instantly as another girl walked in, long blonde hair, a bow holding up the bangs, a pink shirt with a white vest on and a light pink skirt with white heels, big brown eyes and soft lips. I felt my breath hitch, I thought she looked at me...no she was staring somewhere else.

"Lion!" She squealed in surprise and Loke's jaw was dropped.

"Star!" He yelled in surprise, jumping up and prancing over the coffee table, embracing the laughing blonde, picking her up and spinning her. It hurt to breathe as I saw them. Then he pulled away. And they kissed. Pain ran through my chest and I gasped for air. Lisanna glanced at me.

"You okay?" She asked and I swallowed hard, nodding and looking away, not being able to watch the happy reunion.

"What are you doing here?!" Loke asked and I wanted to die when I heard her voice. It was sweeter than I remember, smoother, beautiful...and the haunting would be worse now.

"What do you mean? I was with Lisanna and we were on our way to the hotel and suddenly she just ran in and left me! I can't believe you're here!" I heard her giggle. I closed my eyes tightly. She use to laugh for me like that.

"God I missed you." It wa Loke's voice and the sound of moving fabric, they were hugging.

"Loke...want to introduce us?" Jellal's voice asked and there was a chuckle. I put my hand under my nose and over my lips, opening my eyes and staring at the wall.

"Sorry, guys this is Star, Star this is Jellal, Gray, Gajeel and- Natsu?" It came out as a question and I sucked in a breath, turning my head and letting fake interest fill my eyes like when we were talking with the manager of the company.

"Hm?" Was all I could get out, my lips still closed. I couldn't trust my voice. I looked up, meeting her eyes by mistake and I hiccuped slightly, not looking away. Her smile had dropped as well, neither of us looking away for a moment before she glanced down then back at my eyes.

"Hey Natsu...it's good to see you again...you dyed your hair black..." She said quietly.

"It's nice to see you too Luc-y…I uhm, didn't have a reason to keep it my natural color anymore..." I said just as quiet, adding on the y at the end just in time, not wanting to use her old nickname and struggling to get the last part out;wanting to throw myself to my knees and beg forgiveness when she flinched slightly. she had always loved my natural _salmon_ colored hair, getting upset if I ever talked about dying it darker so I never did. The room was really quiet, the tension building.

"Wait wait wait, how do you know Loke's girlfriend?" Gray asked, a smirk half formed, loving this awkward situation. I glanced at him, swallowing hard.

"Uh...we uhm...before uhm…" I tried to say but my throat closed up. It was quiet for a moment before I heard _her_ clear her throat.

"Natsu and I were friends in middle and high school, we dated for a little after that." She said and Gray moved his eyes around the room, doing math in his head before laughing.

"You guys broke up six months ago." Droopy eyes said. It got quiet again before Loke coughed, pulling her against him in a slight possessive move. A felt a fire in me I hadn't felt in awhile, my body tensing. I just got mad at myself, not wanting to feel the need to pull her away from her. I had Lisanna, she's beautiful and smart and loves me. She's my world…

"Ah...well. I'm gonna go...I'll catch up with you guys later yeah?" He asked and I waved, the others calling out goodbyes. Lisanna got up, stretching.

"I'll walk out with you. Natsu, you coming?" She asked and my eyes snapped to hers. Lucy has moved on...so have I. I don't care about what she does anymore. She has to know I've moved on. I grabbed Lisanna's hand, jumping up and kissing her quickly, giving her a grin.

"Yeah, let's go out." I said, happiness oozing out. Even if it was fake they would never know. She blushed slightly.

"Er...okay." She agreed and I grinned, draping my arms over her shoulders like I use to do to Lucy. See? I don't even care. I lead her out, seeing Loke and Lucy shrug, say good bye and walk behind us.

"So how was the rest of the tour?" Loke asked. Lucy giggled and I mentally flinched.

"It was so much fun. There was this one shoot I did with Erza since we're the biggest girl ship and there was so many sweets. By the end of it we were covered in flour or batter head to toe." She giggled and Lisanna turned her head.

"That was so funny! When they were done we all got into a big food fight. I swear I'll never get all the flower out of that swimsuit." She said and Loke laughed.

"Damn it, that sounds fun." Loke chuckled and I sucked in a breath. I needed to say something.

"Hey Loke, do you remember that bar fight?" I asked, glancing at him. he tensed, scratching the back of his head.

"Let's _not_ talk about that?" He said awkwardly. Before I could insist golden locks moved slightly, brown eyes glistened over in interest.

"You guys got in a bar fight?" She asked and I inwardly cheered. Now he had to tell her. Loke gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, the guys and I went out to hang out, a few girls recognized us and draped all over us. I redirected them to Natsu," my eyes widened as he turned this on me, "but some guys got mad because I offended their girls by pushing them off. So they tried to beat me up for getting them off, and they tried to beat up Natsu for-" I coughed, shaking my head and laughing.

"Hey hey you're right we shouldn't talk about it." I said quickly and Loke just smirked.

"My girl is curious, besides you brought it up." He said and I mentally breathed fire, my body tensing as he called her _his girl_. No no, she is his girl, Lisanna is my girl.

"And they tried to beat Natsu up for not pushing the girls off. Anyway the entire band got in on it. It was pretty fun actually but management is still pretty pissed." He explained and I felt eyes on me. I tensed, slowly sliding my eyes to the side to see Lisanna staring at me.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked and I let out a nervous chuckle, opening the back door to the center we were out.

"We were pretty drunk...so it makes since that Loke didn't tell it right. See while I was at the bar drinking my ass off _Loke_ was the one who was flirting and buying girls drinks." I explained and he glared at me as Lucy looked at him and raised a brow.

"What the hell? That's not how it happened at all. You were drunk and letting girls pull on you while you blubbered about-" My eyes widened as he paused, realization hitting his eyes. He shook his head, taking Lucy's hand. I wanted to rip him apart.

"That's pathetic. You know...I have a reputation as playboy but _I_ don't lead girls on." He said and the rage inside me sparked up again. I pulled away from Lisanna, a deadly look in my eye as I tensed my body.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a low voice. Loke watched me and raised a brow, letting go of Lucy and stepping up to meet my gaze.

"You know exactly what I mean. That new song you're working on? That's not because it's catchy. I'm telling you now. Back off." He said and I clenched my fists.

"I don't need to back off because I'm not on. You think I care what she does? I've got Lisanna and she's ten times better." I said and Loke laughed.

"I wouldn't say that. I haven't been with Lucy yet but I can tell you Lisanna has some way to go in bed." He said and I blinked, hearing a gasp from both girls. I narrowed my eyes as Loke's own eyes widened as he realized what he said. I shook my head slightly, turning to look at Lisanna who had a hand on her mouth. She met my gaze for a second before turning away, not being able to look at me. I looked back at Loke who had his jaw clenched in defiance. I let out a laugh, shaking my head.

"Natsu it was-" Lisanna started, taking my wrist but I ripped it from her, turning on her.

"I should have fucking known."

"Natsu-"

No! You know what?! I've been running myself wild trying to find a way to make you happy, waking up at three in the fucking morning every day just to skype you for it to be convenient, buying you the newest shit that you demand you need, putting up with all your whining. Just to find out you're sleeping with one of my mates? All those times it wasn't because you were on your period or you had a headache. You were tired because you just got back from fucking Loke." I yelled and tears ran down her face, tears were in my own. I wasn't even hurt that they had done this. I wasn't even really surprised. It hurt because Lucy was here. I could act fine and smile for cameras all I wanted, hoping she'd see it and know I was fine. But this just showed how messed up I was still. I spun on Loke, punching him hard in the jaw, ignoring the few fans that were around us and screamed. He fell, and I stood back up straight, wiping my mouth as a tear ran down my face.

"And _you!_ You get the girl of any mans dreams and then _you cheat on her?!I_ DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO TO GET ANOTHER CHANCE WITH HER!? I'D GIVE UP MY DREAM, MY FAME MY VOICE MY FANS IF I GOT TO CALL HER MINE AND HERE YOU ARE SCREWING YOUR FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND WHILE LYING TO THE BEST THING THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN TO YOU! WANNA KNOW HOW I KNOW!? BECAUSE I FUCKED UP AND LOST HER AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH LYING TO MYSELF EVERY DAY TO GET THROUGH IT!" I screamed, kicking him. Loke panted, jumping up and throwing a punch himself. He hit my jaw but I simply stepped back a bit to catch myself before letting out a roar. I tackled him, ignoring the fans who all screamed and yelled, snapping pictures and video taping. I straddled Loke's waist, punching his jaw hard. He let out a yell, trying to throw a punch himself but I had the advantage.

Then I heard it, the scared and sad voice I had heard six months ago. I paused, my fist cocked back and slowly looked up. Lucy, she was there, crying and slightly bent over, watching the scene play out. I met her eyes and swallowed hard, sucking in a breath before getting up, shaking my head and wiping my mouth where some blood dribbled. I felt like I couldn't breathe when she knelt next to Loke who was sitting up, putting a hand on his chest to see if he was okay.

"You'll always be the same...defending the ones who betray you...so caring…" I said quietly. She looked at me, tears still flowing.

"Natsu…" She said in that sad desperate voice. I felt my heart shatter. I turned on heel, pushing through fans and grabbing my jacket from one of the security guards, starting to run with a few fans after me.

I pulled on my jacket as I ran, taking a few turns here and there, losing the fans and slowing to a walk. I rubbed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I got into our hotel, taking the elevator up. Once I was in the room I was supposed to share with Gray and Loke I grabbed my acoustic guitar, slinging it on my back, grabbing my notebook and pen and going to the balcony. I got on the railing, jumping up and starting to scale the wall before hopping onto the roof, ten stories up. I looked at the glowing city beneath me, busy streets and bright lights. I settled down, getting comfy and pulling my guitar into my lap. I sucked in a breath, strumming aimlessly, not realizing I hard started to let my tears flow again. This wasn't me, this isn't Natsu Dragneel...this isn't the fierce dragon that didn't take any shit in high school or the famous dragon that had millions of fans. This...this was the dragon left behind when the princess left him for a prince charming that didn't care for her.

I bit my lip, starting to play the song I had been working on, singing softly at the beginning.

(  watch?v=Ata1JS-u-ig )

By the time I got to the end I felt a little better, having out all my emotions into the song. I glanced down at the street way below me, my foot hanging off the edge.

"You know...dragon s just a nickname...if you were thinking about it. You don't have wings to actually fly." I heard a voice, the only voice that was the same up here.

"I wasn't thinking about it this time. More like planning on impulsively trying." I said softly. I flinched gently when I felt the hand on my shoulder.

"Who's the song about?" She asked and I shrugged, my lips puckered as I swung my foot that dangled off the edge.

"You…" I said honestly. We settled into silence, surprisingly it not being awkward as it normally would be. We both looked over the city. After what felt like forever she spoke up.

"Did you mean it...when you were yelling at Loke…" She asked and I didn't hesitate.

"I've fallen into a bad habit of lying since the day we split apart...but that was all true...I've been lying to myself and everyone..but it's not your fault...I probably should have moved on a while ago...I just wasn't ready to…you kept saying you would leave ad I never took you seriously...I should have." I said, slowly pulling my head up to look at Lucy. She watched me carefully, her eyes full of emotions.

"Natsu…?" She whispered and I raised my eyebrows in slight hope and interest.

"Yes?"

"Can...can I give you a reason to not dye your hair anymore…?" she asked and I felt my breath hitch.

"You mean…?" I trailed off and she bit her lip, nodding. I slowly let my lips twitch, opening and widening to a full face grin.

"I don't ever wanna dye it again."


End file.
